falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
United Koalition of Imperialist Parties
| membership_year = 574AER | ideology = Liberal Conservatism | position = Centre-Right | colors = Purple/Yellow | seats1_title = Chamber of Deputies | seats1 = | youth_wing = Young Imperialist }} United Koalition of Imperialist Parties. Founded by Gregory Husavik and Joseph Leonard Summers UKIP began in 528 AER as the successor of the Loyalist Libertarian Party. The party saw very little success in it's early years only gaining 2% in lower house. However, as the party sprouted it gained several prominent members in the form of it's parliamentary leader Nigel Farage and philanthropist V.Bradley. Attending many rallies Farage was a strong public speaker and was quickly picked up by the party to become a MP for UKIP’s small percentage. However, with the support of party leaders and other members of parliament Farage managed to deliver several speeches to the chamber of deputies and UKIP soon saw its popularity on the rise. With several elections past UKIP soon saw itself as the third largest party gaining 14% of seats within the chamber of deputies. From then UKIP entered into coalition with the Falleen People’s party where it passed some of it’s most famous laws such as healthy school meals and a number of shattering work schemes titled Falleentium works.However as the coalition became increasingly fractured from what Farage calls “a disjointed leadership and failure to cooperate from the leading party” lead to the coalition falling apart after UKIP walked out of government and called for a vote of no confidence which passed with the majority of the house. Although UKIP sought well their wish to see a new government was met with disaster as they dropped dramatically from what is believed to be a low voting turnout. However, another successive and failed government from the Falleen People’s party which saw death and destruction on the Island of Hastiga soon saw yet another election after the Shihan forces were forced off the Island. UKIP once more gained strong support from the electorate reaching 11% of the vote becoming the third largest party. UKIP joined the coalition lead by the Democratic movement and there it now aids in the government of the Falleen Nation Party Leadership Election Results for the United Koalition of Imperialist Parties Party Leadership Elections: Leadership Challenge 548 AER: http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/UKIP_Leadership_Challenge%2C_548AER UKIP Party Primaries 550 AER http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/UKIP_Party_Primaries,_550AER UKIP Party Primaries, 557AER http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/UKIP_Party_Primaries,_557AER UKIP Party Primaries, 561AER http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/UKIP_Party_Primaries,_561AER Bills proposed by UKIP ''' ]] Below are a list of bills that during it's time in Parliament UKIP has proposed to the chamber of deputies. UKIP has seen a strong success rate. '''Healthy School Meals Act of 536AER http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/4/530646080846374025/ Equal Wage Act of 536AER http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/4/537402115078293281/ The Infrastructure Improvement Act of 537AER http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/4/541906348035166549/ The Blind Person's Act http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/4/541906348051736280/ Falleentium Works http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/4/541907675763276566/ Incitement of Disaffection Act of 542 AER http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium#announcements/detail/740074882938253277 Treason Through Trade Act of 543AER http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium#announcements/detail/740075316792349130 The Animal Protection Act of 552AER ''' http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/4/364043054112574069/ '''Amendment to the Referendum Act of 513AER http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/4/364040166688897706/ Government Budget of 549AER http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/4/364040166688897683/ The Animal Protection Act of 552AER http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/4/364043054112574069/ The Imperial Budget of 553AER http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/4/358415738191144967/ Amendments to the Archiving Act of 496AER http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/4/359543951719080281/ The Uniformity of State Education Act of 556AER http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/4/360671583801481291/ The Parliamentary Petition Act http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/4/350540973994755045/ Imperial Budget of 557AER http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/4/350541595108198029/ Military Services Age and Retirement Act of 555AER http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/4/350542114327537685/ Standard Military Code of Justice Act 558AER http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/4/350542145710124331/ Amendments to the Centralisation of Intelligence and Security Service Act of 527AER http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/4/350543389009083448 The Imperial Investment Act of 559 AER http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/4/350544272218672186/ The Imperial Immigration Act of 559AER http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/4/348293161791523109/ The Refugee Act of 5656AER http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/4/135508272511202058/ New Towns Act of 576AER http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/4/135509823666881550/ The Community Protection Act of 567AER http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/4/135510194252148812/?ctp=2 The Imperial Budget of 567AER http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/4/135510669597660697/ The Young Kippers The Young kippers are an organisation for the young people of Falleentium that enables them to be capable of doing practical activities not only for their own enjoyment but for the enhancement of them during their later life. Many of these activities commence on a Young Kippers camp located around Falleentium in states such as Hastiga, Verzoonium and Delnour. ''' '''There are a vast range of activities that young people take part in such as firelighting, archery and orienteering to prepare a young person for any outdoor adventure which the Kippers also take part in. Several hikes take place a year and range from two to four days where the Young Kippers hike several miles whilst cooking their own food and pitching tents. On the 14th of September every year Nigel Farage starts his tour of the Young Kipper camps to promote the organisation to the general public and engage with many of the members. Farage often is accompanied by Joseph Leonard Summers, the Vice Chairman of the party. UKIP Membership Based Upon State Category:The Imperial Constitution